uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Pal.0 (Character)
Pal.0 or Weird Pal is a robot that Uncle Grandpa had programmed to better keep the RV organized until being fully commited to being weird as seen in the episode Pal.0. He is voiced by Weird Al Yankovic. Appearance Pal.0 Pal.0 is a table shaped robotic motherboard with a giant robotic set of flashing buttons and dial and switches and other kinds of technological doohickeys. He has two robotic arms with white gloves on them and he also has a bunch of ripped cables and tubes under him that spark out electricity. He also has a lamp on his head. Weird Pal Weird Pal is a robotic human-like character who resembles his voice actor, Weird Al Yankovic. Weird Pal has a bunch of cables and cords that come out of his head, resembling his long hair, and he wears a pink Hawaiian T-shirt with a pattern of pink and green flowers on it. Personality Pal.0 As Pal.0, he likes to be very neat, tidy, and organized such as eliminating all things that seem to be to weird or abnormal. He encourages everyone to live a more efficient and optimal way of life, and will try any thing to make anyone to fit his definition of normal. Weird Pal As Weird Pal, he tends to be more loose and silly such as playing polka music and having fun with everyone. He's very optimistic and he seemed to be very enthusiastic when he wanted to stay in the dresser forever. He has a complete personality change from his original self. Trivia *Pal.0's form of Weird Pal is a parody on Weird Al, who voices him. Gallery Pal.0 in Pal.0 30.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 29.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 28.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 27.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 26.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 25.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 24.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 23.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 22.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 21.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 20.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 19.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 18.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 17.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 16.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 15.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 14.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 13.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 12.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 11.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 10.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 09.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 08.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 07.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 06.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 05.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 04.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 03.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 02.png Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png Pizza Steve, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pal.0, and Mr. Gus in Pal.0 05.png Pizza Steve, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pal.0, and Mr. Gus in Pal.0 04.png Pizza Steve, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pal.0, and Mr. Gus in Pal.0 03.png Pizza Steve, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pal.0, and Mr. Gus in Pal.0 02.png Pizza Steve, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pal.0, and Mr. Gus in Pal.0 01.png Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, and Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png Uncle Grandpa and Pal.0 in Pal.0 02.png Uncle Grandpa and Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png The Gang and Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, GRFT, and Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, and Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Pal.0 in Pal.0 03.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Pal.0 in Pal.0 02.png Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png Mr. Gus and Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png GRFT, Mr. Gus, and Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png GRFT and Pal.0 in Pal.0 02.png GRFT and Pal.0 in Pal.0 01.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Robot Characters Category:Adult Characters